Soara A Cathedral
by AhhMyLife
Summary: Meet the Strawhat Pirate's tactician Soara. She has been with Luffy since childhood and has one dream. To seat Luffy in the throne of the King of the Pirates. My story starts EP 1 Season 1 of OP. LuffyxOC
1. Episode One

**Hi everyone! This is a rewrite of my old fanfic. I've loved One Piece all my life and I hope my story gives it justice and allows you and myself to enter the world of OP as a new character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. **

* * *

**Gazing at the open sea I frowned. "Luffy, get inside the barrel." I commanded my captain. My tone stern, but loving; fearing that my life long friend would be taken by the great sea. "We'll be swallowed by this current if you don't hurry up." I warned, thinking about his body sinking to the ocean floor. **

**Around our small fishing boat the both of us were in, the ocean roared and began to take shapes in the current. "Luffy, I don't know anything about weather, but I know this boat wont be able to take this much longer." Our small wooden boat rocked back and forth, throwing water in the boat each sway. **

**Luffy turned to me from his view of the chaotic sea and whined. "But Soara our adventure has barely even started and this looks awesome!" He threw up his left fist, right holding his straw hat to his head and gestured to the funneling water tunnels straight ahead of us.**

**I sighed deeply. "Well, my job is to help you become the King of the Pirates, and I can't do that if you die immediately after we set sail." I caught his eyes, serious, and trying to emphasize that right now he didn't need to do his give me shit thing. "I mean, If you don't wanna do this whole conquer the Grand Line thing anymore we can just turn ar…." The look in Luffy's eyes went from playful excitement to a dark uncomfortable glare.**

**Luffy pulled his hat over his eyes, face shrouded in that darkness. That darkness which seeped from him bearing old deep pain. I stiffened feeling overwhelmingly guilty. "Luffy, lo-ook, I was just giving you hell. Just come on please don't be mad," I smiled big to emphasize my sorry feelings for trying to guilt him. Luffy began to shake where he stood. Concerned, I crossed the few steps to him tears forming in my eyes.**

**Then suddenly Luffy looked up grinning throwing his head back in laughter face clear of any darkness and pain. "Oh Soara, you're so easy to trick. Sheesheesheeshee" Luffy laughed loudly slapping his knee. My face turned beet red in embarrassment and annoyance. **

"**Luffy! Now is obviously not the time to play games!" I snapped at him, tears gone as quickly as they came replaced with anger at his teasing. Leaning forward I hit him atop his head leaving him with a big pink lump. Which of course, he continued to laugh. **

**Shaking my head with a sigh I returned my attention to the danger. The water continued to rise in our boat, causing the single barrel we had to float on top of the layer of sea. This was the sign that we are waiting way too long to save ourselves. **

**I gazed out to the ocean saw the state of our small sail boat being pulled further and further towards the two giant whirlpools now very close to us. **

**Panic truly hit me. "Oh for heavens sake! Get in the barrel please Luffy, Please!" I frantically told him while getting in the barrel myself. At the very least I wasn't going to let myself be sent to the field of reeds first.**

**"Okay, okay." Luffy said as he walked over to the barrel and plopped inside next to me. It was a tight fit with the two of us, but between Luffy's elasticity and my small frame we fit somewhat comfortably. I then closed the top and my eyes for a quick prayer for our safety. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with a drooling Luffy fast asleep. Shaking my head in amusement, I smiled and pulled out my journal to document our first hour of adventures. It astounded me that we had only left Foosha Village only a few hours ago and already had got ourselves into this predicament. I wrote in the journal that this start of our adventure must be an omen for what is to come. **

**BANG! Startled I woke up, head shooting forwards and connecting with Luffy's. "Owwww." I moaned grasping the back side of my skull as my neck was also in pain. Luffy was unphased and sleeping away. I must have dozed off while writing. The banging continued, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! **_**Cannon fire.**_** BOOM! **

**Our barrel rolled down what I presume was stairs; hit after hit, spinning us round and round making me feel like puking. Suddenly we hit something and we finally came to an unpleasant stop. **

**The position the barrel had stopped in, caused my cheeks to blaze crimson. No longer was I feeling like hurling due to the spinning, but now I like puking because of how Luffy was touching me. **

**Luffy was positioned full body on top of my body with his head placed firmly into my chest, snuggling in like I was a pile of dream meat. His legs had become intertwined with mine causing our bodies to touch firmly in the pelvic region. I was beyond overwhelmed. The more I thought about it the more I turned red. All I could articulate in my head, was oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.**

**Practically nose bleeding I tried to open the barrel, but that plan didn't have much success due to Luffy unconsciously pinning my arms in between us in a tight embrace. **

**"Hmmmm." Luffy mumbled happily as he nuzzled his head deeper into my chest and smiled, his hot breath leaving my skin cold as ice. I groaned. "I cannot take this anymore." I whispered furiously at myself. The blood finally rushed out of my nose shooting my head back and Luffy deeper into our snuggle. **

**On instinct, my nose bleed and blush parade subsided, allowing me to hone in on the light footsteps approaching us. **

**"Wow, that's one big barrel. I wonder what's inside it." A child like voice said.**

**It seemed that the kid was taking us in his care as we started rolling and flipping again. Amid the tossing and turning and the kid grunted about the weight of the barrel, Luffy finally released some of the pressure on our legs, allowing me to pry my body away from him enough to at least be able to cope.**

**Our barrel had come to a stop, allowing me to try to regain my composure. The sound of multiple sets of heavy footsteps approached us. One of the footsteps, lighter than the others, stopped right next to us, which I assumed was the kid that rolled us wherever we now are. **

**"Looky here. It's our favorite coward trying to hide in here and duck out on all the action again." The man grunted as he picked up the barrel, placing it upright. This position allowed me to completely free my body from Luffy. I thanked the gods for this change because his body heat was making me dizzy.**

**The kid stuttered a response. "No way! I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys!" **

**"Heheheh, why don't you let us lighten the load." Said the man above us.. "Yeah, I was just starting to get thirsty." The other man voiced.**

**"You can't! Lady Alvida would kill us if she ever found out." The kid shouted in defense seeming very afraid of the possible outcome.**

**"She won't if you keep your trap shut. Right…Boy?" The man laughed at his threat to the child and cracked his knuckles above us.**

**The man grunted."This suckers heavy. Hold on boys, I'll open her the old fashioned way."**

**I decided that now was a good time to wake Luffy since it seemed the man would be finding us anyway. Forgetting the nose bleed from from before, I leaned close to Luffy's ear, lips barely an inch away from his face. "Luffy, it's time for Lunch we're having… MEAT" **

**Instantly Luffy's eyes shot open and he busted out of the barrel, flinging his arms arms up in a typical Luffy stretch. Pieces of the barrel went flying as I sat below Luffy admiring the shocked faces of the men and child around us.**

"**Yeahhhhhhh! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sllllllleeeeeeeeppppttttt, Greeaaaaaaaaaatttttttt!" Luffy shouted, face beaming with a nice nap glow.**

**"Huh, who's that?" Luffy said looking at the men around him, not bothering to look down. "Where's Soara?" He asked, looking literally everywhere but down**

**"Aheeem." I cleared my throat. Luffy finally looked down and beamed at me with his award winning smile and held out his hand. Heart racing like always, I quickly grasped his hand and pulled myself up. Now upright, I dusted off my clothes to rid of the wood debris and smiled at Luffy, blushing per usual. "You can sleep through anything, aabeet." I told him, giving him my own smile in return. **

**Taking in the two men standing in front of us, their swords raised in front of them at eye level, ready to pierce our skin. I would have taken their weapons more seriously, had they not been quivering.**

**Instead of addressing them directly, I gazed at my nails, examining them and raised a single brow. Awaiting a response that never came I asked harshly, "Who the hell are y'all?" **

**Their eyes lit up with disbelief and responded, "Who the hell are you!" **

**I laughed a short Ha, amused at their reactions. "No need to be rude." I replied, still gazing at my beautifully manicured hand, letting them know they were insignificant.**

**Luffy laughed at my antics and walked over to a man laying unconscious on the ground a few feet from us. I assume Luffy knocked that one out when he flung his arms wide breaking the barrel. "Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that." He told them as he squatted down poking the man in forehead over and over.**

**I giggled as the men lost it. "Your the one who knocked him out!" They shouted. One of the men, the fattest thrust a sword in front of Luffy's face. "Hold up! Are you messing with us when you know good and well we're pirates?" he growled.**

**Ignoring them as if the sword wasn't there, Luffy walked past to the kid behind me. I turned my back to the swords and took in the kid. He was short with a square jaw and pink hair and obviously was the one that was rolling us around.**

**Luffy leaned down to his eye level. "I'm hungry, you got any food?" He asked, subconsciously remembering how I woke him. My stomach growled, voicing my agreement with Luffy's request.**

**The thinner pirate behind me asked, "Who are you guys?" in disbelief.**

**Luffy took his attention from the kid and faced the pirates. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy." He told them grinning his signature smile.**

**"My name is Cathedral A. Soara." I told them. Slowly, I trained my gaze to meet each of their eyes one by one. The pirates shuttered in fear, took one more look at us, grabbed their unconscious friend, and fled the room yelling that they would tell the captain.**

**The kid stood confused. "Sooo what just happened?" He asked us. I shrugged barely giving the men anymore thought. "You got me." Luffy replied laughing. **

**After less than a second, the kid frantically turned towards me. "Quick, you gotta run lady! If they come back here with their buddies they will kill you on the spot!" He warned... quite loudly.**

**I sighed at the kid. "Those men are no threat and," "We just want some food." Luffy finished for me. I smiled.**

**"How can you two just say that! There are hundreds of them up on deck and they're waiting for the opportunity to kill anything." he warned, eyes bulging.**

**I patted the kids head complacently. "Those men are weak." I informed him while I gazing around the room. **

**Luffy sniffed at the air like a dog and grabbed my hand, walking us towards a door on the other side of the room. The kid latched onto his other arm and started pulling the opposite direction, desperate to stop us and make us see sense. **

**We reached the door as the kid reached to grab my arm. I moved it out of the way before he could touch me and opened the door instead. I sent the kid a look as a warning and stepped into the room.**

**Inside was the ships storeroom with shelves filled full of food. Luffy let go of my arm and jumped down the steps chanting, "Food, food, food, food, food!"**

**I stepped into the room and tuned out the kids ranting while walking about the room looking for something appetizing. Boxes of flower, corn flakes, sugar, salt... **

**"Soara!" Luffy said. I stopped walking and caught the apple thrown at me. "Oooo, perfect" I said with a smile before taking a bite into the lovely fruit. **

**I walked over to where Luffy was stuffing his face with a case full of apples sitting on the step next to the kid. **

**The kid stuttered out an introduction. "Hey, my name's Coby." He sheepishly said. "You're Luffy and your Soara. Is that right? That was pretty neat what you did with that barrel back there." The kid us told.**

**"These are awesome!" Luffy exclaimed ignoring Coby while stuffing his face. I reached for another apple knowing they would soon be gone and set the fruit on my lap. "So tell me Coby, are we on Alveda's ship?" I asked without malice.**

**"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates, pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." He replied worry, ever present in his voice.**

**Luffy cleared another entire apple in one bite. "Oh who cares anyway. What I want to know is if there are any boats on board?" He asked.**

**"I think there are a few." Coby told him. I smiled at our luck. "Oh good, ours was destroyed by a whirl pool." I said casually.**

**Coby's eyes widened. "The one from earlier! What! No way. No one could have survived that!" Coby shouted.**

**Luffy kept shoving apples in his face hole. "Yeah, I got to say, it was a big surprise" Luffy said with a grin and sent a wink my way. **

"**Pshh" I scoffed. "My plans always work." I informed him smugly with a wink of my own. **

**Luffy popped another apple into his mouth and addressed Coby. "So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?" Luffy asked, casually choking on a bite, pounding his chest and shoving another apple down. **

**Coby began to tell us of his misfortune in getting involved with the Alvida pirates. I took in the story with no judgement. ****Luffy though, did not seem impressed with the story. "You're a moron and a coward. I hate people like you." Luffy concluded with a laugh. **

**Coby looked up with a sad smile. "I wish I could be as free as you guys. What made y'all want to set out to sea?" He asked curiously.**

**Luffy, finishing off his final apple while I finished mine, replied. "I'm gonna be king of the pirates." He stated. **

**Coby's mouth dropped. "Really!"**

**"Yup" **

**Coby's eyes doubled. "That would mean that you're a pirate too!"**

**"Right" **

**Coby's arms began to shake. "Your crew!?" Luffy an I grinned at each other. "Just Soara so far, but I'm lookin." **

**Coby's mouth dropped even further and he made a weird shrill noise and blanked out. After a moment he began, "The king is a title given to the one that has everything this world has to offer. You're talking about seeking out the treasure of fame, wealth, and power! The treasure that you seek is the One Piece!" Coby shouted throwing out his hands. **

**"Yeah!" Luffy replied like he finally got it.**

**Coby's tone changed from panicked to frantic. "Pirates all over the world are looking for that treasure you know!" He shouted. "No way! It's impossible, impossible, impossible! There's no way anyone like you could reach the pinnacle during this great pirate age! There's just too many out there that are meaner and better-" Luffy ha enough and leaned over and hit him on the head.**

**Coby fell to the ground from Luffy's hit moaning. "Oww. Why did you hit me?" he whined.**

**Luffy shrugged. "Cause I felt like it." He replied. **

**Coby sniffled sitting up. "Oh well, I'm used to it. My ship mates smack me around a lot." he sadly replied.**

**Luffy pulled his straw hat off of his head and gazed at it in thought. "It's not about if I can, I'm doing this because I want to. I decided long ago that I will be king of the pirates. And if I have to die fighting for that, then I die." Luffy gave his hat a small smile then placed it safely back on his head. **

**I watched Luffy with a warm smile on my face, thinking about my reasons for being on the sea with him. **

**Coby looked shocked and glanced back and forth between us. "What about you Soara?" he asked me.**

**I took Coby in and replied. "Oh me? My goal is to make this guy our pirate king." I laughed while pointing at Luffy. "And to casually document the world's most epic adventure."**

**Coby's mouth fell open in shock again. "You guys are insane." he told us. I sighed at Coby thinking about his fear I replied. "Look, just because everyone else finds your dreams unrealistic, doesn't mean it is. If every great person doubted themselves then nothing awesome would happen. No innovation, no change, no adventure. Just follow your dreams kid. Even if the whole world doubts you."**

**Luffy smiled at my reply and jumped up off of his butt and held a hand out to me. "Alright, time to go get us a new boat." He tugged me up and we walked to the door above the steps leading out the way we came. **

**Looking at Luffy I said, "You know with your luck they might even just give us one if we ask nice enough." I grinned at him.**

**Putting his hands on his hip Luffy went along with me. "Hmm, maybe they're generous people." He said grinning back in a weird accented voice. I laughed.**

**Coby stood up as well, asking us to wait. We both turned back looking at him, "You guys have inspired me to follow my dream to become a Marine… and capture people like Alvida!" He said with confidence only now heard. **

**I gave Coby a kind smile causing him to blush. "Good." I told him. Luffy began to open the door, but was stopped by a huge something crashing through the room. **

**The ceiling fell in bringing a giant human with it. The dust cleared and a large woman emerged. Her deep voice growled. "Who is that you plan on catching Coby? Do you actually think these twigs are gonna help you? Well, answer me!" It demanded, spiked club, out and ready to swing.**

**I glanced back over at Coby cowering in a corner. Swords pierced through the door behind us, letting us know those men ran off to tattle. The woman continued, "My guess is that your not Zoro the pirate hunter." She said smirking. Her head turned towards the kid and smiled. "Coby! Who is the most beautiful of all on the seeeeaaaaas?" she screeched.**

**Coby shook where he crouched. "Hold on, ehh, give me a sec, I know this." Coby stuttered. **

**Luffy casually placed his hand on his head and leaned against a column."Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked with a head nod at the giant person.**

**I busted out laughing while the huge lady turned red in anger. "You runt!" The woman shouted as she swung her club down at where Luffy and I had just stood. We both easily dodged and jumped through the air and out the opening she created. Luffy grabbed Coby from the corner and we all 3 landed on the deck of the passenger ship. **

**On this deck stood 50 or so pirates weapons raised and charging at us. Luffy and I began our first pirate fight. I was giddy with excitement. One man jumped at me from behind with a sword raised at my head. I easily sidestepped him with a grin. "It's not nice to attack from behind you know." I told him as I grabbing his head mid leap and threw him into a pin of pirates near by knocking them unconscious.**

**My leap took me to the mast as more pirates attacked from behind. Luffy ran by grabbing onto it to let his arm stretch out and surprise the group of pirates following him. "Got cha." He said. "Gumu Gumu nooo Rocket!" He shouted while throwing his rubber body at them knocking most of them down. **

**I jumped down from the mast hitting the unsuspecting stragglers unconscious with a few calculated and targeting stabs to the neck.**

**Coby ran up to the both of us looking shocked at all the unconscious or groaning men at our feet. "Wha-what are you guys?" Coby asked.**

**I simply smiled eyes closed, nose scrunched and threw out a peace sign in reply. Luffy eagerly shared his quirk. "I'm a rubber man" He told him pulling his cheek to prove his statement.**

**Taking us in the large lady spoke, "So, you've eaten a devil fruit." Alvida said stepping in front of us. **

**Luffy stepped forward slightly to stand in front of me glancing at her. "Yeah. I ate the Gum-Gum fruit." he replied.**

**Alvida spoke, "Huh, I heard rumors they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them before today. You both are more skilled than the average deck swabber. Are you bounty hunters?" The large women asked.**

**Luffy placed his hands on his hips. "Nope, were pirates. We'll find our crew tomorrow or next week or something. I need, I don't know, like ten guys." Luffy told her holding up ten fingers.**

**I stood behind, proud that he held up the right amount of fingers this time. The lady grinned. "So, if the three of us are all pirates and we are under different flags, that would make us enemies." she said in an attempt at intimidation.**

**Luffy and I crouched into fighting positions, ready to continue. Coby frightened, turned his back to Alvida, worried for us. "No! You saw how powerful her club is and she's the most-" Coby stopped talking and stared at Luffy and me for a second as if he blanked out.**

**Alvida waited, "Go on Coby, tell me." she said. **

**He slowly turned back to his captain. He opened his mouth, straightened his arms and balled his hands into a fist and shouted. "YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST THING ON THE SEA!" **

**Luffy burst with laughter. "Ain't that the truth" Luffy told him with a knee slap at her ugly expense.**

**Her face ignited in furry. "What did you say!" she shouted. **

**Coby stepped up in front of her. "I'm leaving. And I'm gonna go join the marines and spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you! And I'm gonna do what I want and no one is gonna stop me. And I'm gonna catch your lousy ass first!" He shouted at her with pent up emotions streaming down his face.**

**"Your dead kid!" Alvida swung her club at a screaming and crying Coby.**

**Luffy calmly interjected. "Well said." He told him stepping in the way of her club and letting it hit him straight on the head.**

**"Luffy!" Coby shouted in worry and fear.**

**A moment passed and Luffy grinned under the club. "That won't work on me. I'm rubber… Gumu Gumu no-" **

**I walked away from Luffy finishing her off more than confident our first pirate battle was coming to an end. I began my search for our new transportation, hoping I would find something bigger than what we started in. I turned back at the sound of the impact Luffy made and saw Alvida flying high into the sky like a rocket. **

**I smiled, reaching the side of the passenger ship and faced Alivida's pirates in their own and addressed them, "I need a boat for Coby ready within two minutes." I commanded. They looked from me and to the clear sky their captain was last seen and quickly hopped to.**

**"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted, quickly producing a small boat that Luffy, Coby and I boarded.**

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! We descended down to the ocean as cannon balls went off. As to why, I have no idea. Our boat hit the water hard, causing a huge splash around us. Through the splash of water I saw a girl with orange hair on her own boat send a wink my way. **

** We quickly sailed away, forgetting the girl and heading to the closest island to continue our adventure.**

* * *

Hope Ya'll enjoyed episode one! Thanks


	2. Episode Two

**Hello, hello. I am not someone that is able to post chapters regularly due to an insane workload. Though, I will try much harder than I have in the past to post more regularly. Please leave a review with any comments! :) I hope ya'll enjoy! Thanks.**

* * *

Luffy, Coby and I sailed swifty away from Alvidas' ship and headed directly to Marine Base City. The island was a little less than 3 hrs away. We couldn't quite see it yet due to the small size of the island and the high seas. Luffy and I took advantage of having someone that knew how to navigate and took a short nap to pass the time.

I awoke to the view of a clear blue sky and a billowing sail. I smiled to myself, happy that Luffy and I finally made it out to sea. I sat up slowly and gazed at Luffy sitting on the bow staring at the island quickly growing closer. I sighed happily and felt complete in this moment watching Luffy take in the beginning of our adventure.

Coby cleared his throat, reminding me that he was here too. The noise brought Luffy out of his trance as he spun around on the bow. His eyes lit up seeing me. "Can you believe it Soara, we are actually going to reach the place we originally set out for!" he exclaimed with a laugh and a grin.

I laughed with him, feeling his joy. "Yeah, I wasn't sure how long we would last without being able to navigate." I gave Coby a nod of appreciation. "We're very happy to have you leading us to the island Coby. Thank you."

Luffy grinned. "I know right! Thanks Coby!"

Coby blushed at our praise. "Ohh, it's nothing. I'm just using the skills every sailor should have." He said, shrugging off our appreciation. I smiled and looked back up at the sky. Clear blue, with only a few birds in sight. I sighed again, truly happy and basking in the suns' rays.

With a smile set deep in my face I closed my eyes. "Mmm I have a feeling that today will be a great day." I said to no one in particular.

Luffy plopped down next to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah! It is!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

I smiled and pulled my backpack around from behind me. Reaching inside, I pulled out my very well worn journal and a pen. Flipping through the journal, I reached the page titled Adventure One. I wrote this title down so long ago, when my script was wobbly and disorganized.. During a time when Luffy's dream had just been realized along with my own ambitions.

With a Luffy sized grin of my own, I began to write. I wrote of Luffy and I leaving Foosha Village, of our encounter with the whirlpool, Coby finding us, our first pirate fight and our escape. When I finished writing we were very nearly at the island.

Looking up from the pages, I glazed at Luffy to my side, digging through my backpack. He began to complain about food when he didn't find anything in there and then stated that he wanted to be on the island already. I closed the journal and tossed it in his lap. "Will you put that in there please?" I asked. He complied and stood up to look at the island looming upon us. Luffy began to jump up and down in excitement, rocking the boat left and right thus consequently causing Coby to freak out.

I laughed at his antics and swayed with the boat, just as happy as he was that we were on our way to adventure #2.

I stretched my arms far behind my head and propelled myself forward with gusto, ready to organize. "So guys, first thing first, we head to the marine base and make sure Coby is all set to join." I told them. "THEN we find something delicious to eat." I pointedly told my captain.

Luffy, still bouncing, replied, "Yeah Yeah, Base then Food. Got it."

Coby frowned deeply at us, "You guys don't understand how serious this is!" He took a deep breath gathering his thoughts and began. "At the marine base, they're holding the great pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro! This is the man who has diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage! The blood thirsty beast. He has been called nothing less than a living breathing demon in human form!" Coby shouted as you could visibly see him sweat with anxiety.

I looked over at Luffy knowing full well what his reaction would be. "Captain?"

He answered my unspoken question without hesitation. "Let's check him out! Gotta meet him to see if I want him on my crew." Luffy grinned.

I giggled at his reply, "Yeah, a demon would definitely be useful." I said to tease Coby.

Coby's face grew redder and he huffed. We approached the dock at this time as I got up to gather the rope and tie us off. Coby, still freaking out, offered no help to Luffy and I as we secured the boat to step onto the pier. "He's vicious! A man eater!" He shouted at us as we got out of the boat.

I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes at him, "Coby, please calm down and take a deep breath." We all stepped out of the boat and walked towards the road as Coby closed his eyes and took his breath behind us.

We approached the town lining the streets as Luffy threw his fists in the air and shouted, "We're here! Marine Base City!"

Coby straightened up, snapped out of his funk and watched Luffy and I walk away, before running to catch up. "Luffy you're out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you." Coby said, as he followed behind Luffy and I with scepticism in his tone..

We walked along the village building alley ways until we reached a small opening leading to the main street lined with shops and booths. Luffy replied over his shoulder, "I haven't made up my mind yet. I still have to see if he's a good guy."

"He's in prison because he's obviously not!" Coby shouted at him.

Admiring the street vendors, I noticed a table full of fruit and walked over to pick out a few snacks. Luffy followed close behind.

"I thought it was Marine base then snacks Soara?" Luffy asked in a condescending tone to my right.

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes as he picked his nose at me and flicked the gold into the air. "The terms I set can only be bent by me. Got it, Captain?" I replied back in the same tone and also stuffing my finger in my nose and flicking a booger out like I didn't care.

Luffy huffed that he didn't care and began to whine. "I want something toooooo" Luffy then commenced to pile up an assortment of fruits on the stall vendors table. I sighed at him being such a baby.

We had stopped at the stand for him anyway, so I quickly paid for the bananas, apples, and pears and handed them to the bottomless pit. f

"Here you are sir." I said, handing the vendor a few coins.

"Hey, is that guy Zoro around here?" Luffy asked the merchant I had just paid.

All of the town's people within earshot of Luffy's inquiry had jumped back and froze with shocked faces like they were playing a child's freeze tag game.

_What strange people. _I thought to myself, eyeing them curiously.

Coby put a hand on both of our backs and ushered us forward. "Maybe we shouldn't mention that name around here." He whispered to us as we continued down the street.

Luffy, immune to subtlety said in his normal boisterous manner, "Let's head to the base and check it out! You want to be a marine right?" he asked.

Coby sheepishly looked down as we walked, falling further behind us. "Well, of course I do Luffy, but I really don't think I'm ready yet." He sighed thinking, "From what I've heard the man in charge of this place is named Captain Morgan." Again all the people within earshot jumped away frightened and frozen in shock.

Luffy immediately reacted to the townsfolk. "Ahahahaaaa. This town is such a weird place!" He laughed while clutching his chest and pointing at them. I grabbed his finger and brought his arm down, quietly chastising his manners.

We continued on, walking past the people and up the hill towards the marine base walls.

"This looks like the place." I mumbled as we gazed at the large ivory wall embellished with the navy symbol clearly and proudly. I frowned, taking in the logo that symbolizes death to me.

Coby's began eyes to water as he gazed at the same symbol I despised. Though I knew this was a big moment for him, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he cried. He was about to join the world's largest organized crime organization. I sighed to myself, imagining that he would figure out the ugly truth eventually.

To resolve my own issues, I grabbed onto Luffy's arm and pulled him to the edge of the wall. I climbed up first to get a good look over the edge and into the courtyard.

Coby, having his own moment, let his emotions take over. "I made it." He sniffled, wiping the snot dripping from his nose with the back of his shirt sleeve. "This is where we part ways guys. We didn't have long together, but…" Coby began to cry, thinking of his new friends. He paused to control himself and looked up from his water filled gaze, noticing Luffy and I peering over the wall. His eyes bulged at our antics. "Ahh get down from there!" He shouted in panic.

I held my hand out to him from my perch atop the stone wall, "Coby, come check out the demon with us." I invited him. Reluctantly, and to my surprise he climbed up the stone on the other side of Luffy and gazed over the wall. In the very center of a relatively empty courtyard was a man tied up on a wooden post. The man wore green pants, a white shirt, boots and a dark green bandana on his head. His head was slumped down away from the sun causing a shadow to cover his and hide his face from view. His arms, torso, and legs were tied to boards in the shape of a plus sign, thus restricting any movement.

Luffy gestured to the man singled out in the courtyard. "If we un-tie those ropes then he can just walk away, right?" Luffy asked me, noticing that there was not a guard in sight.

I took in the base before me and assessed the situation. Though there was not a guard in sight that I could spot from our position, I assumed that there would be one very soon. Though I despised the enemy, not even the most ignorant of marines would leave a prisoner tied up unsupervised.

I mostly tuned him out as Coby began going on and on about how the pirate hunter was a bad bad man and that he'll kill us if we let him go. Rolling my eyes, I looked at my captain. "Hey Luffy, I'm gonna go down and get a better look."

"Sure." he said to me with a grin. I blushed at his gaze and pushed myself easily over the edge of the walI and hit the ground with a plop. Lifting my head, I gazed around continuing to look and listen for any threat. _None spotted. _I continued walking towards the "dangerous" man. . "Oh no he's gonna kill Soara!" Coby shouted from behind the wall.

"Hey girl," a low rumbling voice began. I had walked all the way to the pirate hunter. My ears perked, hearing his voice for the first time. "You're an eyesore. Get lost." He commanded with a targeted glare aimed to pierce through me. I smiled, ignoring the rude words and introduced myself. "Hello pirate hunter, my name is Soara. It's a pleasure to meet you." I crouched down to put my eye level below his, awaiting a response.

Nothing came, aside from the noise Coby was making about the danger and Luffy telling him to shut up. I stood back up with a sigh and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "You know, it's common courtesy to introduce yourself as well." I said with a pout. "Even though I already know who you are." I mumbled sassily.

The sound of wood hitting stone caught my attention as I turned to see a little girl sliding down a rope over the wall. She looked around a few times making sure there were no threats before running up next to me clutching something in her hands. She quickly bowed to Zoro and myself as I bowed my head slightly in return to the polite girl.

"What do you want?" The pirate hunter asked her in exasperation.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I thought you might be getting hungry, so I brought you a couple rice balls." She told him with a smile holding the sack out to him.

The hunter rolled his eyes. "You got a death wish kid? Scram." He grumbled trying to sound disinterested, though his stomach betrayed him.

She protested, "But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up!" She said while unwrapping the orange cloth revealing two well shaped rice balls. "Here." She held them out towards his face hoping he would take a bite. "I've never really made them before, but I did my best! I hope they're okay." The little girl said with a big smile.

I leaned in to inspect the rice balls, taking in a dramatic sniff. "Pirate Hunterrrrr, If you don't eat these, I definitely will." I said teasingly with a wink to the girl. She giggled at me.

"My name is Zoro, not Pirate Hunter and I'm not hungry! Now you two stop irritating me and get out of here!" He grumbled with his most aggressive tone yet.

"But-" the little girl started confused, her eyes filling with tears. "Do not make me kick your ass little girl!" Zoro finished with a growl.

I gasped. "Do not use such poor language in front of a young girl!" I shouted at Zoro hitting him on his head to repent. My ears twitched mid-smack, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the gate.

To my right, the gates opened as I took in the men approaching. "Now, now. No one likes a bully." a whining voice crooned.

Three men walked in the courtyard approaching us, two marines fully armed and in uniform as well as one blonde guy in a purple suit that whined at us. My brows raised at his confident demeanor.

"Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well, don't you agree." The blond with the bowl cut stated as he made it to the pirate hunter. Looking at the little girl and I, he continued. "You also seem to have attracted a crowd." The little girl moved behind me slightly as I put a hand out to block her.

The blonde pivoted to us and walked forward. "Looky, some tasty rice balls." He said, bending down to snatch one of the girls rice balls that sat nicely on the ground in front of us and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey! That's not for you!" She shouted from behind me. After less than a second of chewing he made a twisted face and spit it out dramatically. "Blah! Too sweet! You used sugar! You're supposed to use salt, you idiot! Salt!" He shouted at the girl, spitting with his words.

"But I.. I thought they would taste better sweet." She argued, her face hidden in the back of my shirt. I gazed on, observing how he then decided to take the other rice ball and throw it onto the bare dirt ground, stomping on it with his boot. The little girl's knees buckled as she bent down and started crying in front of the fine food she had prepared. "But, I... worked so hard to make those." I stepped in front of the little girl, my back turned to the men and moved a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. She looked up at me, eyes filled with tears and my heart broke for her.

I gave her the biggest smile I had in me, channeling my Luffy and scooped her up into my arms with little effort. Turning away from the men, I walked back towards my captain beyond the wall.

The blonde guy had pulled out a piece of paper ignoring us. "My father's name gives me the right and to whatever I want whenever I want." He huffed and gestured to the shaking paper in his hands, " You two must have not read the notice. Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed. Signed Marine Captain Morgan." He laughed audaciously. I rolled my eyes, hearing the nonsense behind me as I made my way to the wall with the little girl in my arms.

She gasped in my arms, clutching to me tighter, eyes wide in terror. "It seems even little brats fear my daddy." The blonde man said, smirking.

Ignoring him and the marines, I picked up the pace, hearing the guns raise in our direction. Luffy met my eyes from the top of the wall and in reading my mind, he stretched his arms out to catch the girl that I launched over the wall. Shots fired in my direction as I made the leap over myself.

Luffy set the girl down as she offered a "Thanks!" looking at him and myself with a big teary eyed smile. Walking to Luffy, Coby and the girl I squatted down and attended to her, asking if she was okay. Giving me a sufficient response, I ruffled her hair affectionately and stood up meeting Luffy's smile with my own.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him to me in excitement. Hand on his hat, Luffy let himself be pulled into my arms with a grin as I hugged him. "Yayy! I think we found our first member!." I told him as I let him go. My eyes sparkled with anticipation for my captain's words as I gazed at his face. As usual, less was more as Luffy simply laughed and re-grabbed my hand. "Come on." He said while pulling me back up the wall with him, leaving Coby and the girl below.

The marines and the blond man were nowhere to be seen as Luffy pulled us over the wall. I let go of his hand causing Luffy to look at me in question. "Go meet him alone captain." I told him with a smile. He nodded and continued on to meet the pirate hunter as I viewed the scene, leaning against the wall.

Luffy approached the apprehended man. "So, I hear you're a bad guy." Luffy said to him. Zoro looked up, his gaze landing from Luffy to me. "You're still here?" he called out at my direction. I simply smiled as Luffy replied for me. "Soara doesn't think you're a bad guy." he said. The pirate hunter huffed, "Like I care."

Luffy took in the courtyard and Zoro. "You're stuck out here for all the world to see. Are you really that strong?" He asked, walking closer with a casual hand on his hat. "Yeesh, If I were you, I would have starved out here in three days." Luffy said with a stomach rumble.

The pirate hunter huffed. "I've got more spirit than you can ever have. Which is how I'm gonna survive this ordeal." He looked up under hooded eyes at Luffy. "This I swear." Zoro said with a smirk.

Luffy shrugged and turned around to me. "What a weirdo." He said as he began to walk to the wall.

"Wait" Zoro requested, stopping Luffy. "Could you pick that up for me?" he asked with a nod towards the stomped rice. Luffy turned back, squatted down and picked up the dirty mush of sweet rice and made a face. "You gonna eat this? Cause, it's mostly a ball of mud." Luffy told him.

"Shut up and give it to me." Zoro replied. Luffy tossed the rice into his mouth and Zoro started coughing as he chewed the mixture. "It was good." He finally said, clearing his throat. "Thanks for the food." he nodded at Luffy.

Luffy grinned standing up again and turned his head, hearing my voice. "Captain, we should go tell the little girl how much the pirate hunter liked her food." I said while walking up to the two men. Luffy grinned at me. "And we'll find something to eat." I added, hearing my captain's stomach. Luffy pumped a fist into the air. "Alright! Bye." Luffy said, waving at the pirate hunter as he ran off to the wall. I turned as well and was suddenly jolted forward as Luffy slung an arm back at me, wrapped it around my waist and flew me at him over the wall.

With a thud, I landed into Luffy's arms. Shaking my head, I stepped away from him and heard Coby freaking out about our safety again. The little girl stood quietly by Coby. I ignored his antics and squatted back in front of her to meet her eyes. "Where do you live, young lady? We would love to escort you home safely." I told her. She smiled, "Sure! Thank you! My mother and I live at the diner in town! Follow me." Luffy almost took off, hearing the word diner, but didn't, I'm sure realizing that he had to walk with us to get there.

On the way through the town, Luffy told the girl what Zoro had said about her cooking and that he loved it. This made the girl blush as we approached her mother's restaurant. The girl told us to sit on the back patio as she ran inside to her mom. Her and her mother returned with hands full of entrees for us, I mean Luffy, and gave thanks for saving her daughter.

After a few questions, her mother told us the story that had come to pass. Of how Marine Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo was going to arrest the little girl for a mistake, thus causing Zoro to stand up for her and take her place instead. Zoro had made a deal with Helmeppo that if he could stay alive for one month, he would be let free and the girl and her mother would be spared. Finishing up the story, her mother sighed and returned to her restaurant, while the little girl picked up the stack of plates Luffy had made. "It's been three weeks since that day. Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up. It's been so unfair! I don't- I don't know how to help him." she said with despair.

Before I could say anything, we heard a loud crash from inside the restaurant causing Luffy and I to spring up to see what happened. When we entered, we saw Helmeppo sitting in a chair, leaning back, drinking wine with his feet on the table. The girl's mom was busy at his feet cleaning broken glass and a spill. Helmeppo burped and began, "I'm trying to think of something interesting to do seeing as I'm bored here. I suppose I could always execute Zoro." Helmeppo said laughing like that was a great joke. The little girl gasped at our side and before another word could be said, Luffy darted forward and punched him to the side, knocking him off the chair and into the floor.

Helmeppo clutched his side, crumpled onto the floor. "You hit me!" He shouted frantically. I walked up, having a hard time looking at his ugly face and spit right between his eyes. Coby, attached to Luffy, trying to restrain him shouted. "No! Luffy, Soara you can't hit him!" He shouted.

"This guy is scum!" Luffy shouted, stepping forward and away from Coby.

"Disgusting! You spit on me!" He whined, wiping the mucus across his face. I snarled, ready to do much worse.

He tried to sit up, but faltered under Luffy's gaze. "Do-don't you know I'm Captain Morgan's son!" he tried.

"Like I care!" Luffy and I shouted at the same time.

"You'll care after he executes you for this!" Helmempo shouted as a last attempt.

I huffed and glared. "You should stand up like a man and fight." I told him while positioning into a fighting stance.

Coby stood in front of both Luffy and I. "Soara no!" He looked between the both of us frantically. "Why are you two trying to get on the Marine's bad side?!" Coby asked.

I smirked, "Honey, you do understand we are pirates, right?" I told Coby as I watched Helmeppo crawl out the door. I wanted to make sure he understood how little we gave a fuck about his daddy.

Luffy uncrossed his arms, looking at me seriously. "I've made up my mind." I turned to my captain. "Today, Zoro joins my crew."

I smiled at him, full teeth. "Capitan, what would you like me to do?" I said, putting my hands on my hips and a sparkle in my eye. He grinned back and gave me his famous "shesheshe" laugh. "You can help me free the swordsman." Luffy replied with a wink. Coby lost his bananas at this point, so I suggested he hang out at the diner and help protect our friends.

I never lost my grin as Luffy and I walked back to the Marine Base. The plan was to get Zoro free so that he could join the crew. Simple. Luffy and I climbed back up the wall and peered over. Zoro looked dejected as his body sagged on the wooden poles he was strapped to. Climbing over, Luffy and I began towards him and stopped a couple yards away when he spoke."You two again." He barely looked up from hooded eyes. "Don't you have things to do?"

Luffy grinned. "I'll untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew." He responded.

Surprised Zoro looked up fully at Luffy. "Your what?" He asked.

Continuing, Luffy explained. "I'm running a pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join up." He said simply.

Shocked, the pirate hunter reacted. "No way! I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business." he replied.

My head tilted in question. "And what is wrong with being a pirate?" I asked curiously.

He huffed. "They're despicable." His eyes narrowed "Like I'd ever want to join up with one." He replied.

Luffy wasn't having that. "Ohh come onnn. Give me a break." Luffy squatted down in front of him to easily meet his eyes. "Everyone already knows you as a vicious bounty hunter always out for blood. " Luffy informed him as a fact.

Zoro tried to look away. "People can say what they want about me, but I have never done a single thing in my life that I regret." The pirate hunter met Luffy's eyes and grinned in that moment, showing his determination. "I will make it through this challenge and after that I will accomplish what I want." He stated.

Luffy, still not having any of this, said. "Yeahh, that's great." He said slowly. "But I've already decided that you're going to be on my crew." he finished with a shrug.

I giggled at my captain, while Zoro had a different reaction. "You what! You can't do that!" he shouted.

I interjected. "I've heard that you're one of the best swordsmen around."

Zoro grinned. "Well I am." He sighed. "But that idiot captain's son took mine away." Zoro replied with a vexing look meant for the idiot son.

Immediately Luffy replied. "I guess we'll just have to go get them back for you." He grinned.

"What?" He asked, again startled.

I laughed. "My goodness, don't sound so shocked friend." I told him with a hand raised over my heart, looking offended and shaking my head with a smile.

Luffy grinned at me, the plot settling in his head. "Sooooo, if you want your sword, you're just going to have to join my crew." Luffy said with a smile. He didn't even wait to hear a reply and already started to bolt off.

"Now you're really pissing me off!" Zoro yelled after him. "Luffy!" I shouted, causing him to stop. "The other way." I pointed the opposite direction.

Zoro mumbled to himself. "Wait, they're actually going to bust in there."

"Ohhhhh" Luffy replied sheepishly. "Well, lets go!" Luffy stretched his arms out and shot his way over to the marine buildings lining the other end of the courtyard. Quickly, I took off after him. "Thanks for leaving me!" I yelled, running after him.

Luffy landed and slowed down to a stop looking around as I caught up to him. Not a soul could be seen near the building. "That's weird." I said, looking around. "There's absolutely nobody here."

I gazed around, all directions, looking for any signs of life. Above us, we heard voices. Both looking up, Luffy said. "I think we found the people. Let's check it out." I smiled as Luffy pulled me to him. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck in familiar habit as his other arm shot back as far as he could go.

"Gumu-Gummmmmu no rocket!" Our bodies flew through the air as we shot well past the rooftop. "You went too far!" I shouted at him still holding on. Luffy quickly grabbed onto a rope as we passed and propelled us back to the rooftop landing next to the Marine's project.

I let go of Luffy, stepping away as we watched with all the Marines as a giant statue's torso plummeted quickly to the ground.

Everyone seemingly turned from the statue to the both of us. "Sorry about that." Luffy apologised as we both bowed slightly.

A large man, enraged stepped forward. "Seize them and hold em, so I can kill them myself!" He shouted, his metal jaw and popping veins enunciating his words.

The well trained marines saluted their leader. "Sir! Right away!" They said at once.

Noticing Helmeppo on the roof as well, he began to shout. "That's them! He's the one who punched me! And she's the one who spit at me!" Helmeppo shouted with his finger pointed at us.

"Hey it's you!" Luffy said excitedly as we approached the blonde. Helmeppo yelped as Luffy grabbed his shoulder stopping him from running away.

I smiled sardonically. "We've been looking for you all over the place." I said. "You have something we really need to get back." Luffy finished while grabbing him and ran to an entrance on top of the roof, leaving the marines dumbfounded. We ran down a hallway as I followed close behind Luffy pulling the bowl cut man by his shirt collar.

Dragging him, Luffy demanded, "Okay so tell me where Zoro's sword is." He said while continuing to run hallway through hallway. Helmeppo kept making a weird yelling sound as we ran.

Pleading, Helmeppo spoke up, "I'll tell you. I promise. Just please stop dragging me across the carpet." Luffy stopped immediately and dropped him to the floor, but kept a firm hold onto his shirt. "Fine. Which way?" Luffy demanded.

He lifted his hand weakly and pointed behind us. "In my room. We just passed it behind you to the left." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Now we have to go all the way back." I exasperated.

The sound of guns cocking caught my attention. "Don't move! Except for letting Helmeppo go." I tilted my head to the side, taking in the three Marines behind us with guns aimed.

Luffy scoffed. "No way." He replied, fully turning to face the Marines and holding Helmempo up as a shield in front of us. I winked as we charged at the Marines. "You can try shooting us if you want." I suggested.

Helmempo started freaking out and shaking in Luffy's grip. "Noooo! Please don't shoot!" I grabbed onto Helmeppo's other arm as Luffy and I ran straight through the marines blocking our way causing them to fall or step out of our way. We continued running down the hall and turned left, arriving at a door marked "My Room" spelled in pink flowers.

I opened the door and gazed at all the girly pastel colors that filled his room. Also taking it in, Luffy commented, "This looks like yours." I giggled and noticed three swords leaning against the pink wall by a desk. Luffy and I both walked up to them. I put my hand on my chin in thought. "Hold on. There are three here." I said.

Luffy addressed the man in his clutches. "Hey weirdo, which one of these is Zoro's?" Luffy asked. We both looked down and saw that he was unconscious. "He's passed out." I informed Luffy. He dropped Helmeppo and walked to the window looking out.

"Coby!" Luffy exclaimed. I grabbed all three swords not sure which was his and looked out the window. Coby and Zoro were in the courtyard surrounded by marines with guns pointed at them ready to overkill.

I nudged Luffy, "We have to stop them from shooting!" I told him as I placed the sheaths wrapped around my torso and onto my back. "Hold on tight" Luffy told me as I wrapped around his waist. Luffy grabbed onto the window's sides and stretched his arms back, ready to launch.

I held on tight as Luffy shouted, "gumu-gumu no rocket!" and we flew out the window and straight at the pair in danger. "Fire!" We heard as triggers were pulled and Luffy landed in front of Zoro and Coby. I pumped off of Luffy as his body was slammed with bullets.

"Strawhat!" We heard as the bullets that had hit Luffy propelled back at the marines. I quickly took the swords off of my back and held them towards the pirate hunter.

Still in shock the pirate hunter didn't see the swords in front of his face and looked at Luffy in awe. "What the- What the hell are you?" Luffy grinned and turned his head, still in the protective stance and replied. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"


	3. Episode Three

**If you're into this fic let me know! :) It's nice to be appreciated every once in a while. ;)**

* * *

Zoro, still tied up to the post, looked at Luffy like he was insane "You're going to be King of the pirates?" He looked between the two of us seriously. "Right…" He dragged out. "You two must be completely out of your minds." He shook his head. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

Luffy held his arms out wide to protect the three of us behind him from being pelted with bullets. He grinned and looked at us over his shoulder. "King of the pirates means King of the Pirates." Luffy said. "How could it mean anything other than that?" He replied.

Coby smiled at his response and tried to explain, "Yeah, when they first told me it was shocking, but they are completely serious. That's how they are I suppose." Coby continued fiddling with the rope that bound Zoro to the post. "Cause he actually seems to have every intention of becoming King of the Pirates and obtaining the world's ultimate treasure, the One Piece. " Luffy and I met eyes and shared a look, our grins mirroring one anothers.

Luffy trained his gaze back to the marines that were about to execute our new crew member and friend. The few that had shot at us were hit back by Luffy's retaliation and were left lying on the ground sitting on their bums looking at him in fear.

From every direction, more Marines were making their way to the four of us, weapons raised. Noticing the situation, I made haste. "Here's what Luffy promised you." I said, gesturing to the swords in my hands.

Luffy lowered his arms and readied himself for a fight. He widened his stance, one foot in front of another and raised his fists ready. "Yeah, there are three and we couldn't tell which was yours so we took all of them." Luffy added.

Zoro smirked. "All of them belong to me. I use Sentoyou, the three swords style." He said darky.

I narrowed my eyes and gave Zoro a close lipped smile. Thinking for a moment I pulled the swords back to my chest. "Hmmm" I looked into Zoro's eyes. "Just know that if you fight with us now, you become a government defying villain." I shrugged "So it's either that or you're left out here and killed by the marines execution style." I told him.

Zoro returned my grin. "What are you two, the kids of the devil." He smirked. "It doesn't matter. Cause if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it."

I beamed at him, jumping up and down with excitement, forgetting the incoming danger near. Luffy joined me in my cheer overhearing Zoro's badass reply, "Huhaahhh! So you're finally gonna join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed, grabbing the swords from my hands. "This is the best thing ever!" Luffy held the swords up above his head, raising them up and down like weights.

Zoro, noticing the Marines literally on top of us shouted, "Would you two quit celebrating already and get these ropes off me!" He shouted exasperated at us.

"Ohh yeah." Luffy said, stopping his pumping and inspecting the ropes. I went to the other side and gave them a pull. Luffy joined me, but much more dramatically. "They. Got. These. Things. On. Tight." Luffy grunted out with every pull.

"Come on hurry, hurry." Coby rushed about. Luffy continued to pull, while I reached along my sash and pulled one of my daggers out to start cutting the thick rope.

Zoro growled. "Quit screwing around!"

Luffy stepped back awkwardly. "That's funny, the knots got tighter instead of looser." Luffy chuckled as he scratched his head. I giggled while cutting off one of the many layers of rope around Zoro's left wrist.

"Give me one of my damn swords now!" Zoro yelled frantically.

Coby jumped up and down, face red. "Ahh, Luffy, Soara look!" Coby shouted.

We both turned our heads and saw the marines running at us full speed with raised swords. I reached down quickly to the pile of swords Luffy left on the ground and put two of Zoro's swords in his hands. I awkwardly held the third sword for a moment before making a quess and plopping in Zoro's open and awaiting mouth. Stopping myself from making the best and worst dirty joke, I stood back and watched.

In an instant, Zoro cut through the ropes without harming any one of us; which was impressive considering Coby was cowering on top of him. In one swift move Zoro was free and blocked the marine's attack.

Luffy's eyes lit up with sparkles. "Wowww, that's so cool!" He shouted, clearly impressed with Zoro's skills.

Zoro's bandana shaded his eyes making them look darker and more menacing. "Make one move and you die." Zoro told the Marines. Their legs shook in fear as one by one they ran off crying.

I was just as impressed taking Zoro in. "Wowowowowww" I chanted while raising both of my hands up as fists and pumping them in the air. "Ya salaam, my man."

Zoro opened and closed his palms, feeling the swords rest perfectly in place as he gazed at them. "Today I officially became a criminal having fought the marines." He shook his head in disbelief and looked at Luffy. "So I will become a pirate. That I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing, while I am with you the only thing that I commit myself to is fulfilling my ambition."

I walked around Zoro and stood by Luffy, grabbing his arm and leaning on him. "And that is?" I asked curiously, leaning in.

He smirked. "Nothing less than the worlds greatest swordsman." He grinned and looked at us darkly. "If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then I want both of you to accept responsibility." He pointed one of his swords in our direction. "After which you get to apologize to me. "

Luffy grinned in response, excited. "The world's greatest swordsman. Sounds pretty good. The King of the Pirates wouldn't have anything less than the best on his crew." He chuckled.

Zoro chuckled with him. "Big talker." He looked back at the post he was just tied to. "From this point on, no matter if I am a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world." He said while looking at his swords deep in thought.

The Marines regathered around us, led by Helmeppos' large and in charge father. The Marine captain looked from his shaking subordinates and back to the four of us.

"What are you standing there frozen for! I want you to kill all four of them right now!" Morgan shouted.

Luffy, listening, pulled me to the other side of him and looked at Zoro with a glee. "You might want to duck." He grinned while I ducked, not needing to be told twice and grabbed Coby's hand to pull him down with me.

"Gumu-gumu no WHIP!" Luffy shot his leg backwards stretching it out and swung it forward contacting the men and thus sending all the nearby marines away. Zoro ducked last second, eyes bugged, just barely missing Luffy's leg skim past his bandana; leaving a woosh sound ringing in his ears.

Coby cheered. "Yes! You knocked them all down." His pink head bobbed with exclaimed.

Zoro stood slowly, looking at Luffy. "Wanna tell me what you are?" He asked.

Pulling his cheek out to show him, Luffy replied. "I'm just a guy who ate the Gumu-Gumu no mi." He said, letting his cheek go with a snap.

The Marine Captain was in disbelief, though his emotions were veiled in anger. "This is a direct order" He shouted. "Every marine that just sprouted weakness, pull your gun out and shoot yourself." He looked at the many surrounding him. "I can't do anything with weak soldiers." he snarled.

Zoro scoffed. "What babies." He moved his swords and body into his three sword style stance. "This'll be easy."

While Zoro was judging his opponents, Luffy left my side and ran past Zoro, through the marines and aimed a punch straight at Morgan face.

Morgan instinctually blocked the punch with his axe, pushing Luffy back. "Rankless low life scums! You have no right to defy my superiority. I am Marine Capitan Axe Hand Morgan!" He shouted at all of us with rage.

I raised a brow at his self righteous diction. "Someone has a serious case of toxic masculinity."

Luffy stood tall and introduced himself. "And I'm Luffy. Nice to meet chuh." Morgan leapt forward and swung his axe down. Luffy easily dodged and jumped away as Morgan came back through again with a harder strike that managed to crack the ground.

While still in the air from the jump, Luffy pulled his legs back and kicked Morgan in the center of his face. The force of the kick propelled him backwards. Morgan regained his footing after skidding to a stop and reared back for another blow just as Luffy came at him again. "I don't think so." Luffy said as he dogged this next swing.

Luffy jumped up and kicked him in the face again sending him to the ground. Luffy approached Morgan and grabbed the front of his shirt in his fist. "You call yourself a marine, but you're destroying my friend Coby's dream." Luffy told him in anger with a punch to the face.

"Strawhat! Stop right there! Look at what I have!" A shrill voice shouted.

I looked behind Zoro and I and saw Helmeppo holding a gun up to Coby's head. I sighed at the situation.

Coby was surprisingly not panicking. Luffy ignored Helmeppo's shrieking and punched Morgan harder.

Helmeppo stomped. "What are you stupid or something? I said stop! If you would pay attention to me, I have a hostage you might want to look at!" He shouted.

Luffy reared back another punch. "Luffy." I said. His arm stopped mid air and released Morgan and looked up.

Helmeppo smirked and continued. "If you value your squatty little friend's life, you won't move a muscle! I'm serious! One move and I'll shoot him I swear!" Helmeppo threatened, shaking in his tacky suit.

Coby shouted. "Luffy listen! Don't let anything that happens to me stop you! No matter what! Even if I die!" He finished. His voice had broken through the tremor that began and sounded absolute even as a tear ran down his face.

Luffy grinned. "Of course. You got it." He gave Coby a head nod then looked at Helmeppo, his eyes displaying an unnerving intensity. "You hear that you big idiot, Coby is ready to die by your hand." Luffy walked towards Helmeppo, fist raised.

Helmeppo shook where he stood,"Don't you move!" He shouted. "I said don't move or I'll shoot!"

"Gum-Gummmmm," Luffy reared his fist back to strike. Morgan stood up behind Luffy and raised his axe arm high above Luffy head, blade shining in the sun. I pulled one of the sickle swords from behind my back and moved to throw it at Morgan's head, but Zoro beat me to the punch causing me to lower my weapon.

"PISTOL!" Luffy shot his arm at Helmeppo, hitting him square in the face, just as Zoro sliced through Morgan's chest. Helmeppo flew at the wall, hitting it with a smack while his father fell backwards with a heavy thud.

Luffy looked back at Zoro from over his shoulder, dropping his hands. "Thank you." He said.

Zoro smirked. "Just doing my job, Capitan." Luffy grinned at him.

I smiled ear to ear, loving the cute moment they shared. I danced a little where I stood, proud of our second Pirate fight. Zoro sweat dropped at me while Luffy joined with a up and down squatty country thrust. "Please stop." Zoro said as he took his sword out of his mouth and put it in its sheath.

I smiled and joined Luffy's moves as we circled each other laughing and chanting. "Second Pirate Fight, Second Pirate Fight, Second Pirate Fight." Coby joined in where he stood, blushing.

Zoro rolled his eyes with a huff and a small smile then turned his attention to the marines gawking at us. "If there is anyone who wants to fight us, step up now." Zoro said menacingly with a nod.

The marines looked at each other then to us dancing and threw their weapons and hats into the air almost unanimously while shouting "Where free!" They joined us in dance, linking arms and spinning in glee.

I stopped dancing causing Luffy to stop as well and watched their reaction with confused interest.

"That's funny. They look happy that their captain was beat." Luffy said next to me.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with a pained shutter as he crumpled to the ground. Luffy and I ran up to him as I knelt beside him, checking his forehead and looking his body over for injury. "Zoro! What's wrong?" Luffy shouted above our heads. Zoro squinted his eyes at Luffy's dark form, blocking the sun from his gaze. "I'm just…" He breathed deeply and we leaned in anticipation. "hungry."

I threw my head back in relief as Luffy's stomach also grumbled. Still squatting I gestured for Luffy to grab Zoro's other side, so we could stand him up. "I want a victory meal!" Luffy stated with determination.

"Let's go back to the cafe." Coby suggested. We walked behind his pink head leading us away from the Marine base and through the streets with Zoro in tow.

We arrived at the cafe and set Zoro down in a booth, filling in around him. Soon after we settled in, food was pumping and wine was flowing. "Woahhh! I am stuffed!" Zoro said as he rubbed his full belly. "Having not eaten for three weeks, I was ready to gnaw through my boot straps!" Zoro exclaimed with a burp.

Coby was now sitting at the bar drinking an orange juice, Zoro was finishing picking the food out of teeth while leaning back in one of the chairs at the table. I was leaning back in the booth next to Luffy was stuffing his face like he was going for gold.

Luffy looked at Zoro, never stopping. "Hmm, I can't believe you're finished. Light weight." Luffy said insulted him.

Zoro sat forward. "How the hell can you have a bigger appetite than someone who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro asked, pointing at Luffy's still building stacks of empty plates.

"It's too good." Coby said with a smile to the girl and her mother.

"Yeah, It's great! Thanks for fixing it for us." Luffy pronounced addressing the little girl's mother who began to pick up Luffy's plates. "It was my pleasure. After all you guys did save the town." She said smiling sincerely.

The little girl walked up to Luffy smiling big and kind. "You're the most amazing man I ever met!" she praised.

Luffy grinned at her. "Yeah I know. I'll be more amazing when I'm King of the Pirates and I have the One Piece." Luffy paused. "Ohh, and the best crew on the seas." Luffy said through chewing, mouth full. I smiled and grabbed my water.

Zoro injected, "So, how many others have you gathered for your crew besides Soara and I?" He asked Luffy. "You told me that you were in the middle of gathering the crew for your ship. Now if you're going to be King of the Pirates I gotta assume you have some waiting in the wings. " Zoro stated.

"Nope, just you guys." Luffy replied without hesitation. I choked on my water and started laughing. "Just?" Zoro with a shocked expression pointed to himself. Me and Luffy. "Yep, just us." Luffy answered.

Zoro's face showed such shock and confusion. "So the three of us are what amounts to an entire pirate crew?" He asked incredulously.

Luffy's eye brows furrowed. "What's wrong with that? Were a couple of strong people." Luffy replied.

The funniest thing happened next when Zoro asked about the ship and sent me back into a crazy fit of laughter. "Yup, it's right there." Luffy said pointing to the window. Zoro leaned in and looked at the dock. All that could be seen was our pitifully small, beat up sailboat that a dog decided to urinate on at that very moment.

"You're kidding." Zoro asked, eyes bugged in disbelief.

Vision clouded Luffy's eyes as he threw up his arms. "Nope, but we'll have an enormous one before long! Just you wait and see." He smiled.

Zoro chuckled and leaned back relaxing as my laughter subsided into small giggles. Sobering up added, "Luffy has blind irrational expectations that somehow always end up happening in his favor." Still coughing out a laugh or two as I looked at Luffy beaming proudly. "The idiot has no idea how that's going, yet everything goes his way." I said shaking my head with a smile matching his.

Luffy smiled even bigger as a new idea popped into his head. "With a great big pirate flag on top! Ohh, I can't wait for that to happen." Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

Zoro sweat dropped, taking Luffy in. I grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped the sauce off of Luffy's arm while commenting. "Sometimes, I think he was born without the planning part of his brain." I said with a small smile.

Zoro sighed. "I can't believe I allowed myself to get suckered into having him as my captain." Zoro said to himself.

Luffy pouted. "Hey, we'll have a ton more crew members in no time." Luffy told him with determination.

The little girl looked up at Luffy smiling. "Luffy? Where are you and your crew planning on traveling when you leave here?" the little girl asked sweetly.

He smiled at her. "You mean, it's not obvious? We're headed straight for the grandline." Luffy informed her.

Coby's orange juice shot out of his mouth and nose. "Ewww." I said looking the other way in disgust. "No! Have you completely lost your mind! You have three crew members! There is no way you're equipped to handle the grandline!"

The girl looked away in thought. "I've heard about it, but I never knew it was such an awful place." The little girl said.

Her mom cleared the final plates. "I've heard stories about it from people passing through. The customers say that no one that has ever entered the grandline ever comes out of that place alive." The little girl's mom said.

Looking out the window I commented. "The grandline isn't as horrible as most people think. You just need to know what you're doing." My reflection stared back at me bouncing off the glass. My beautiful dark face, eyes, and hair peared back at me. My island is shown as reflection in every part of my appearance. My hair was pulled back with braids securing the mass of it loosely behind my ears. A long loop of braid was left down along the side of my face secured with bands. I wore the white linen and gold armor of my land; belts and layers wrapped all around to hide the many weapons along my body.

"How would you know? The Grandline is some-" Coby started. I broke my own gaze and looked to Coby seriously. "I'm from the Grandline." I said cutting him off.

Luffy leaned his head forward, breaking my thoughts. "That's where the One Piece is said to be and that is exactly where we're going." Luffy told everyone with a grin.

Zoro laid his arms atop his head as he was leaning in his chair. "I guess we have to live with it." Zoro said carelessly.

Coby jumped down from his chair. "Nooo! You can't agree!" He shouted.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "What do you care? You're not going with us are you?" Zoro asked.

Coby defended himself quickly. "No, but I still worry. Is it so wrong to care about the three of you?" Coby asked as he calmed down and expressed his worry. He looked at all of us, Luffy in particular. "You three have taught me how to live for what I believe in and I've decided to make my one childhood dream a reality. I'm going to join the Marines. " Coby said with determination.

I gave a tight lipped smile, "Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation?" I asked, trying to prepare him for reality.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Without hesitation I told him the truth. "I mean you did spend two years in Alvida's pirate ship. The marines info gathering is top notch. They'll find out about your time with Alvida and they won't let you join." I informed him.

"I never thought of that." Coby replied dejected.

I contemplated how Coby could get around that issue. "Well maybe you co-" A trio of Marines then walked in with gusto and shouted at us interrupting me. "Are you guys pirates?" The Marine in front asked.

Luffy leaned his arm on the back of his chair and leaned to reply. "Yep, I just added the third member to my crew, so pretty much the thing just became really official." He told the marine.

The Marine sighed but looked at us fiercely. "We appreciate everything you did today. Saving our town from that tyrant who terrorized us for so long... However, now that we know you are pirates, as marines we cannot sit idly by and let you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew will need to leave this town immediately, but out of respect for what you have done, we will not report you to headquarters." The marine man finished.

I stood up flowing Luffy's movements as I pushed in my chair, then his with a quiet tisk.

Luffy smiled at the girl and waved to her mother. "Well, time to go. Thanks for all the food lady." Luffy said, walking to the door.

The girl looked at all of us and grabbed my hand as I walked by. "Wait a second. You're leaving already?" she asked. I smiled the biggest my face could and pulled my hand away to ruffle her hair. "Yup." She looked up at me with a small smile and watched the three of us walk past Coby and head out the door.

Coby stood there dumb founded and shocked. "Aren't you part of the crew as well?" the marine man asked Coby.

Coby stuttered and sputtered out a "Well, I, uhh."

The marine interrupted. "Hold it. Is he with you or what?" he asked Luffy.

Luffy stopped walking and turned to walk back to Coby as Zoro and I watched. "What I can tell you is what he has been doing up to this point. Yeah, there was this fantastically fat pirate lady." Luffy made his way to Coby and started to poke his head. "I think her name was Alvida." Luffy said. "She swung around this iron club and boy, she was the nastiest woman I've ever seen." He circled Coby and poked the otherside. "For two years this wimpy kid was her own private cabin boy." My words ringing in Coby's ears, he faced Luffy and punched him in the face.

Everyone, but Zoro and I gasped. The punch knocked Luffy's hat over his eyes as he smiled. "Now that was a dumb move." said irely. Luffy began to punch Coby, beating him up until Zoro pulled him away.

With a hand pulling Luffy away Zoro said, "Enough. You've made your point. Now let him fall to the ground." As if on cew, Coby fell face flat on the ground.

The Marines took us in. "It's obvious you're not crew mates so take leave of this town this instant." The marine commanded. I walked over to Luffy's hat that had fallen to the wayside in the scuffle. I placed it on Luffy's head and headed out the door following Zoro to the dock where our small boat lay.

Zoro looked back at Luffy. "That was a thin act you put on back there. I wouldn't be surprised if they see right through it." Zoro told him as we got in our boat and started preparing for departure.

Luffy looked back at the town, hand on his hat. "Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own. I have faith in him." with a small smile.

I gave Luffy a pat on the back. "It is a fitting way to leave this place." I said looking with him at the town. "Unable to turn back because everyone hates us now. Very pirate-like." I added.

Zoro unhooked the boat to the dock. "Yeah, it sure is."

We soon saw a pink head emerge as our boat drifted away from the doc. "Luffy!" It was Coby standing where we once stood, the little girl and her mother close behind. He waved his arms, tears falling down his face. "I can never thank you enough! You have done more for me than anyone ever has!" Coby saluted! Surprisingly the Marines appeared behind them and joined Coby's salute.

Zoro laughed shaking his head. "I've never heard of a marine thanking a pirate before. That's one for the history books." he said.

My heart melted at this ironic display. The sworn enemy of pirates and Luffy made them fall in love. I beamed back and waved then turned to admire my crewmates.

Luffy stood at the back of the boat waving. "Bye Coby! I know I'll see you someday!" Luffy shouted as we drifted away.

Luffy sat down joining Zoro and I. "At last our pirate crew finally sets sail!" Luffy shouted, fist in the air..

We all smiled. "I have the feeling some interesting adventures are waiting for us." Zoro said.

"I'll be King of the Pirates. I know it!."

_Now our dreams begin._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**

Accept


End file.
